


Light

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki doesn't like lightbulbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my cat!

* * *

At first Tony thought it was cute when Loki broke lightbulbs. Any time Loki wore his crazy pants without hurting people was cute, in Tony’s opinion.

It didn’t take long to become redundant though.

Tony built a robot that could easily replace the busted bulbs.

Then instead of just blowing the lightbulbs Loki melted the sockets too.

Tony didn’t want a fight so he upgraded his robot.

Two days later he walked in on Loki tearing the wiring out of the walls.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, not completely believing his eyes. Loki froze for a split second before turning around with his most charming grin in place.

“I heard a mouse. I will not let such an invasion stand. This is our territory and those vermin will learn that the hard way.” His eyes were glinting with madness. Tony walked over and gave him a kiss. Loki’s expression became saner.

Tony stepped back and examined Loki’s handiwork. He’d only pulled out the wires going to the lights, thankfully not messing with Jarvis.

“J, have we been invaded by mice?” Tony asked.

“All scans point to the opposite. Pest control was here two weeks ago for a standard inspection and we were given high marks.”

“I know what I heard.” Loki glared at the wires.

“Babe, is this about the lightbulbs?” Tony asked carefully. Loki got that hunted look that only appeared when he knew he couldn’t get out of a situation.

“I hate all these fireless lights.” Loki eyed the nearest one. “Once, all humans used candles and lanterns! I am the God of Fire! Must I suffer this insult in my own house!” Loki started pacing while throwing his hands in the air.

Tony pulled him into a hug.

“No more electric lights,” Tony said, his face buried against Loki’s chest. Loki let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Tony. After a few minutes Loki kissed him on top of his head.

“Thank you.”


End file.
